


Whine

by PervertedSensei



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Choking, Collarbone Fetish, Consensual Underage Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Minor Edgeplay, Multiple Orgasms, Oneshot, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Rough Sex, Underage Smoking, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 12:52:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12013143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PervertedSensei/pseuds/PervertedSensei
Summary: Kenny loves Craig's voice, especially when he's makingthosenoises.





	Whine

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! I've been gone FOREVER. I had, like, an awful summer. Like, [Major Character Death] summer. This is a little oneshot that I wanted to write. It was also a convenient way to let you know I'm still alive and working on my writing. I am working on the next part of my Volleyball series and the second chapter of my Yuri On Ice fic. This, however, is a short little South Park Kenny x Craig fic. Pretty gay, if I do say so myself. Sit back and enjoy! Let me know what you think by dropping a kudos or a comment below!

Craig had always had a nasally voice. Most people would have thought that it was an obnoxious aspect of his personality, like his constant habit of flipping people off. Kenny, however, had never felt that way. He had always secretly enjoyed the black-haired boys unique voice, especially after they reached the age where their voices began to change. Still extremely nasally, Craig’s voice had grown deeper since hitting puberty, and now thanks to his smoking habit, was almost always slightly raspy.

“ _Ah_ —you asshole,” Craig cursed breathlessly from where he lay beneath the blond. Kenny smirked. _That_ was the Craig he knew so well.

“Yes, Tucker?” Kenny purred into Craig’s neck, kissing softly and nipping slightly.

“Hurry _up_ ,” the raven-haired boy hissed. The blond hummed and pressed several quick kisses to Craig’s throat before licking slowly along his collarbones, tracing them with the tip of his tongue. He really loved Craig’s collarbones—like, _really_ loved them. Were collarbones a fetish? A kink? There was just something about the slenderness and delicacy of them—especially on a tall, strong guy like Craig—that drove Kenny absolutely mad. Craig had shed his hoodie during class once, revealing a lowcut, V-necked tee which had put his pronounced collarbones on perfect display. Kenny had fidgeted through the rest of class with an uncomfortably hot boner, thinking about the dicking he was going to give Craig as soon as the bell rang. To this day, that was some of the best sex he’d ever had in a janitor’s closet.

After lavishing his attention on his partner’s collarbones for longer than the black-haired boy cared for, Kenny continued his trail downwards, biting softly at Craig’s nipples and swirling his tongue around the other boy’s navel. He nuzzled the thin, dark happy trail as he moved even lower, finally coming to rest above the waistband of Craig’s boxers.

Irritated and extremely aroused, Craig panted, “Get on with it,” to which Kenny responded by halting his movements altogether. Slowly—too slowly—the blond pulled the waistband of Craig’s boxers to rest just below his hip bones and began to suck marks into the pale skin there. The black-haired boy groaned, half in pleasure and half in frustration.

“McCormick, I swear to God—” Craig’s breathless, nasally voice was cut short as the blond mouthed at his straining erection through the fabric of his boxers. The darker haired boy gasped as Kenny lifted his hips and stripped his boxers away. He threw the underwear over his shoulder, towards the flash of orange and blue that was their pile of clothes. The blond laid his forearm across Craig’s hips, pinning them to the bed and not allowing the dark-haired boy to move them.

Truth be told, Kenny loved giving blowjobs. Just the feel and taste of it was rewarding enough, not to mention the sounds he could pull from his partner. He was good with his mouth no matter what he was doing with it—smooth talking, kissing, going down on his partner. His only rule about sex was that it be done well, and with consent—and Kenny’s mouth could do everything well.

His favorite person to blow was definitely Craig. The raven-haired boy’s collarbones weren’t the only thing Kenny loved about him. When Kenny would work him just right, when Craig truly couldn’t contain himself, he’d make the most amazing sounds. His nasally whimpers and whines were the blond’s favorites, especially if they were praises and encouragements. There was simply something about Craig’s voice, the noises that only Kenny got to hear, that wholly satisfied him.

The blond wrapped his lips softly around the head of Craig’s cock, suckling and tonguing lightly. Unable to buck his hips upwards, the dark-haired boy fisted his hands tightly in the sheets below him, tipped his head back, and moaned. Unable to resist coaxing more music from the darker haired boy, Kenny lowered his head further, swirling his talented tongue and humming as he did it. Craig choked before whining softly at the sensation, the sound shooting straight to the blond boy’s cock, which was already hard and leaking.

Spurred on further by the noise, Kenny sank the rest of the way down on his partner’s cock, taking it to the hilt. The breath stuttered from Craig’s lungs in a keening cry as he felt the blond’s throat constricting and relaxing around his cock.

Kenny continued to deep throat, breathing expertly through his nose and rhythmically humming around Craig. The dark-haired boy soon unclenched his hands from the bedsheets only to tangle them in shaggy dark blond locks.

“Hnn, don’t— _ah_ —don’t stop,” Craig gasped, trying to thrust his hips despite being held down by Kenny’s arm. The blond complied, eyes darting to the darker haired boy’s face as he sped up.

Craig’s face was screwed up—his eyes closed tightly, his nose wrinkled—with a red blush staining his cheeks. His jaw was slack, his mouth open and spilling nasally whimpers out into the heated air of the bedroom. Kenny slid up off of Craig’s cock effortlessly, moving into a kneeling position and fixing him with a heated blue stare.

“You fucking—I said _not_ to stop! I was right there—”

“And I’ll get you right back there, Tucker, you know I will. I want to know how you’re gonna get _me_ off today.”

“You couldn’t just let me come and then—" Kenny slapped a hand over Craig’s mouth, though not because he didn’t want to hear the other boy’s voice. Instinctively, it seemed, Craig’s middle finger flew up.

Withdrawing his hand from the black-haired boy’s mouth with a smirk, Kenny asked, “Is that an invitation, Tuck—”

“Only if you fucking get me off _now_ , McCormick!”

Kenny rolled his eyes and smirked, though his stomach lurched in anticipation. “Get me the lube and a condom, babe.”

“Don’t call me ‘babe,’” Craig spat, though sounding much less vicious than he had just a few seconds ago—maybe even a little embarrassed. He rolled to his side to rummage through his bedside table before throwing the offending objects back in Kenny’s direction and making himself comfortable once more.

Kenny had been taking in the delicious view as the other boy twisted around in the bed; he knew exactly what he was going to do now, what he wanted. The blond popped the top off the lube and coated his fingers, rubbing them to warm the lube up. In the meantime, he spread Craig’s legs wide and settled between them, one over his shoulder and the other off to the side. He dropped slow, open-mouthed kisses along the dark-haired boy’s thigh, taking his time. When he had kissed his way up to the juncture of the boy’s leg, he moved over and downwards instead of upwards, placing the same kisses along the bottom of Craig’s ass. He pushed the boy’s legs even further apart and tilted his hips back, presenting himself with his ultimate prize.

He leaned forward and buried his face in Craig’s ass, kissing, licking and nipping at the other boy’s entrance. He circled the hole with his tongue before slowly pressing his tongue inside little by little, determined to fuck Craig open with his mouth first. He continued until the black-haired boy’s voice was whiny and breathy again.

Kenny slapped away the hand that Craig had brought to his cock to jerk himself off with, and taking that as his cue, raised his head and sank down onto the other boy’s shaft in one swift movement. A loud, gasping moan echoed through the room and turned quickly to a keening whimper as Kenny thrust his first finger into his partner’s ass, followed almost immediately by the second one.

Establishing a steady pace with his mouth and matching it with his fingers, Kenny soon had Craig moaning and whining like a whore, tangling his fingers in the blond’s hair once more. He always whined that nasally, high pitched whine right before he came. With the addition of a third finger just as he found and brushed the prostate, the blond had Craig coming with a quiet, stuttering scream.

Kenny swallowed every bit of come he could, relishing in the taste and the way it felt splashing against the back of his throat. When he pulled back, he caught the bit that had leaked from the corner of his mouth and licked it off of his finger.

Craig, panting, took a few moments to recover, waiting for his heartbeat to slow down. In that time, Kenny stripped his boxers off, pumped himself a few times, rolled the condom on himself, and laid down.

When Craig seemed able to breathe properly again, the blond smiled at him. “Ready, babe? I want you to ride me.” Without complaining, the darker haired boy sat up and straddled Kenny’s slender hips, guiding himself down onto the blond’s shaft slowly. Splaying his hands on the blond’s thin chest, he gave himself time to adjust before he began rocking his hips. After Craig had established a steady rhythm—already throwing his head back to moan, and growing hard again—Kenny grabbed his hips roughly and started bucking upwards and grinding into him. Both boys were sweating and panting loudly now.

“ _F-fuck_ , Tucker—” Kenny moaned. “Choke me.”

Craig broke his rhythm, slowing to a stop, his sweaty hair flopping into his eyes for a moment. He flipped it back with a jerk of his head. “Do what?” He didn’t seem disgusted or put off; he seemed to be asking to make sure he had heard correctly.

Blood rushed to the blond’s already hot face. “I asked you to choke me,” Kenny murmured, slightly embarrassed. He swallowed and looked off to his side, avoiding looking at the black-haired boy in his lap.

The blond jumped when he felt strong fingers wrap around the front of his throat. Blue eyes snapped to meet blue and Craig smirked down at the blond. “Good. You have no idea how often I want to choke you just to shut you up.” The fingers tightened on the sides of Kenny’s throat, cutting off some blood flow but not crushing his windpipe. He immediately felt a rush, a kind of heaviness in his head. He groaned just as Craig began moving his hips again.

“Oh my _God_ , choke me like you hate me,” the blond gasped, his nails digging into the other’s hips.

Craig scoffed. “I _do_ hate you, McCormick.” However, his words held no bite, only the trace of a moan, and he moved his hips with more urgency than before.

“You do not. You— _ah_ —love me.”

“That’s… fucking gay, man,” Craig panted.

Kenny tried his best to keep a straight face. “You’ve got my— _ah_ —dick in your ass, Tucker.”

Craig grimaced and retorted, “This is why I wish you wouldn’t talk.” The blond changed the look on the black-haired boy’s face to one of intense pleasure with a single upwards thrust.

“I’ll stop talking if you choke me harder and make more noise. Deal?” Kenny smirked, pushing his damp bangs off of his forehead.

“If… if it’ll shut you up…” Craig panted. His fingers squeezed tighter around the blond’s throat, and he started moving his hips at a brutal pace. The blond’s head was spinning in the best way. With one hand wrapped around Kenny’s throat and the other gripping Kenny’s thigh behind him for leverage, he changed his angle just enough to hit his prostate. The dark-haired boy threw his head back and moaned loudly, impaling himself on the other’s cock. It wasn’t very long before he was breathily whining, “Fuck, _fuck_ , yes, _ple-ase_ …”

Kenny managed to rasp out, “Come for me, babe.”

Just moments later, the coil winding tighter inside of Craig’s stomach snapped, and he cried out as he came for a second time, splattering Kenny’s chest. After feeling the other boy spasming around him, the blond came hard enough to see stars just a few moments later, his head thick, heavy, and spinning.

After a few minutes of lying together and catching their breath, the boys sat up—Kenny catching Craig’s come on his fingers and licking it off—removed and disposed of the used condom, and pulled their boxers back on. Craig rummaged through the pile of clothes for a minute before withdrawing a pack of cigarettes from his blue hoodie and a lighter from Kenny’s orange parka. The black-haired boy moved to his bedroom window, opening it despite the cold temperatures and his sweaty state of undress, and lit a cigarette between his lips. He took a long drag, held the smoke for a moment, and then exhaled out the window.

Kenny padded softly behind Craig to wrap his arms around the boy’s waist, nuzzling his shoulder blade in a brief and rare show of affection. The dark-haired boy smiled softly (because Kenny couldn’t see) and held the lit cigarette over his shoulder between his index and middle finger. The blond barely had to stand on his tip-toes to take a drag before blowing his smoke past Craig’s ear—ruffling his disheveled hair—and out the window.

“So, like, just to clarify…” Kenny started, sounding serious. Craig turned to him with an arched brow, signaling he was listening. “That was _gay_?” The blond’s tone ended up being one of mock surprise. The dark-haired boy turned enough to punch him lightly in the shoulder, smiling nonetheless.

“It’s only gay if you like it, McCormick,” Craig answered, chuckling.

The blond’s tone changed to one of concern. “Hey, Tucker?”

Craig paused mid-drag. “Yeah?”

“I think I’m gay.” Both boys were quiet for a moment before they burst into laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think below! Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
